


夜雨情潮

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 食用愉快！记得红心蓝手！
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 35





	夜雨情潮

01.

张九龄一向不喜欢下雨天，他嫌这天阴沉而不明媚，嫌弃空气潮湿而粘腻，像是有一大堆不知道是什么的物质堵住了毛孔，让人连喘息都觉得困难。

他站在落地窗前，雨打在巨大玻璃上，碎裂剥离开成一朵又一朵小小的水花，溅出来的零星在透明的玻璃上留下痕迹，再不断聚集，成了一痕滑下，淹没在底层的缝隙间。

指尖的烟已经快要燃到尽头，张九龄猛嘬一口，将这支烟的余量彻底消耗尽了。在那一刹那，屋子里的门锁转动发出的咔嚓一声，在足够寂静的环境里显得格外清脆。

张九龄将那口烟吐出来，向着那个刚刚进门换鞋的人的方向。身形高大的男人将将换好鞋，将手上拎着的一堆菜放到桌上，一抬头看见屋里烟云缭绕。

“老大，你又抽烟。”

王九龙将菜放到厨房间去，再走出来，环住恰好走到厨房门口的张九龄的腰，嗅他衣领间的烟草味道。

是洗过澡沐浴露的清爽味道，加上刚刚换上的大领口衣衫上的洗衣液的香气，以及沾染上的烟草香气，混在一块的就变成了师哥的味道。

张九龄一点也没有被抓包的愧疚感觉，从王九龙的怀抱里挣脱出来，坦坦荡荡。

“对啊。”

大领口的圆领T恤套在张九龄身上，松松垮垮，从脖颈往下露出来的些许猩红，是昨夜欢爱过还未曾消去的痕迹。下身只穿了一条内裤，明显偏大的衣衫是穿的王九龙的，下摆恰好能遮住臀部位置。

随着动作，若隐若现的露出来一截足够圆润的屁股。王九龙深知触感滋味，他看着趿拉着拖鞋的师哥，眸光有暗了几分。

“瞒着我，说戒烟但是又忍不住。”

王九龙再一次一手揽住张九龄的腰，轻轻将他往怀里一带，另一只手自然而然放在足够有弹性的臀部上，是肖想已久的熟悉触感。顺势含住张九龄的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，张九龄并未吃痛，却也皱了皱眉头。

“别闹。”

“没闹，我在讨一个奖励……我今天乖乖出去买菜了。”

“那个昨晚已经支付过了。”

“那这次就当作是老大你瞒着我偷偷抽烟的惩罚。”

张九龄没作声。嚷嚷着要戒烟已经有了一个多星期，小他两岁多的小师弟买了糖回来说要陪他戒烟，最后发现烟瘾一上来再多的糖也无济于事，反而是打上一炮来的更能解开那些忧愁。

心里没有愁绪哪里来的想要抽烟的想法呢，那些烟瘾，向来都是烦心事情的日积月累。张九龄闭上眼睛，摸索到王九龙的唇，轻轻含住，笨拙却努力。

“老大你还真的是一如既往的不会接吻。”王九龙嫌弃，却仍旧低下头去，再一次将张九龄的唇含住，慢慢吮吸间将自己的灵活舌头伸入微开的唇瓣之中，轻轻一顶就将牙关撬开。缠绵化作了欲色，染上薄红。

外头的雨似乎大了一些，雨声打在窗棂上发出如玉石相撞的清脆声音。暮色将至，从天的尽头一点一点蔓延开来，窗外五彩的灯光亮起来，透过窗户的映射，化作一团又一团的光圈，晕染成一片璀璨。

02.

踏着雨声一般，懵懵懂懂里被人吻到脚软，像是化成了一滩水。王九龙将这摊柔软的水捞起来，游荡到卧室中去。两个人都没有叠被子的习惯，昨夜的狼藉不在，却有着午后将起时分留下的一片褶皱。

减过肥的人就算只剩下一片骨架子，份量也是绝对不轻的。王九龙将自己的师哥扔到那片凌乱当中，从上而下的俯视角度，能看得出张九龄胸前因喘气而形成的起伏弧度。

张九龄伸腿夹住王九龙的腰。沉迷减肥的王九龙在健身房的这两年是卓有成效，腹肌就算不成型，整个腰都是足够劲瘦。而张九龄也不再是那个圆滚滚的小胖子，那双腿一夹，先把王九龙的魂给夹掉了一半。

“师哥，你轻点。”王九龙嘴上这么说着，却将张九龄的内裤褪到腿弯处。一米八的师哥尺寸自然也不会小，此刻失去了那一层薄薄的束缚过后，傲然挺立在空气当中。

室内的温度是足够适宜的温度，张九龄并不感觉到冷，只觉得周身是欲火先要将他点燃一般。顶端已经分泌出晶莹的液体，王九龙想也没想就低头直接含住。

被柔软的口腔内壁包裹住的那一刻，张九龄的脑海里一片茫然。比他小的男人察觉出他想要逃离的冲动，一只手将他整个按住。张九龄动弹不得，只能细致地感受着身下传递而来的令人近乎窒息的快感。

王九龙也是第一次给人做这种事情，一时兴起脑子一热就已经含在嘴中，师哥的味道满满充斥在他的唇齿之间。他小心翼翼地收着自己的牙齿，不让它伤到那片脆弱的滚烫，然后一点一点地吞吐着。

张九龄也不管不顾，一双手抓着王九龙的头发。先前剃成了寸头的人头发现在已经长的有些长了，张九龄抓住那一点，就像是在风浪迭起的海上有了舵而航行的船。

这些白色的旖旎欲望最终发泄在了王九龙的嘴里，他退避不及，一半在嘴里，一半喷在脸上。张九龄满脸歉意，春潮还残留在面容上，眼尾是因为过度舒爽而泛起的红，模样更加勾人魂魄。

王九龙的衣服已经松散开来，他喉头一动，咽下半口滚烫白浊，另一半尽数渡给了张九龄。

“好吃吗？”看见张九龄被迫吃下自己的东西，王九龙是掩饰不住的好心情。他伸手擦了擦张九龄的嘴角溢出来的那一点白色，又握住张九龄的手，引着张九龄脱下他的裤子。

张九龄一张脸都涨红了，只能摇摇头。那玩意儿味道是真的不好吃，先前尝过王九龙的味道，也是一样的不算好吃，自己的事第一次尝，不算好的味道配上爆棚的羞耻心，越发令人难以接受。

王九龙却又将师哥的腿架起来放到腰上，从他的视角恰好能看见不断伸缩的褶皱地方。穴口已经有些许液体分泌出来，不断的伸缩中又分泌出更多，似乎是在邀请着王九龙的进入。

王九龙将自己的东西释放出来，挺立状态的尺寸着实吓人。张九龄每看一次都会被吓到一次，索性闭了眼睛不再去看，只是腿更加用力地夹紧了王九龙的腰。

早已经又硬又烫的地方像是一根灼热的铁棒，在经过匆匆的扩张过后的贯穿几乎让张九龄呼出声来。那一瞬间的些许疼痛过后，是被滚烫同化时刻的酣畅。

他俩天生一对，从灵魂到肉体都足够契合。

张九龄在床上不爱发出太多的声响，王九龙也亦然。只有在达到足够的高潮的时候，才会发出一些难以压抑的喘息声。无声的做爱途径，却能碰撞出最热烈的火花。

了如指掌的身体，让王九龙轻而易举地寻找到那一点让张九龄可以惊呼出声的地方。快速又准确的攻达，那一点本就岌岌可危的防御堡垒，一瞬间就溃不成军。

眼角沁出来的泪在温暖的灯光照耀下闪烁着光芒，王九龙一边吻去那些因爱欲生成的泪，一边让张九龄的头转向玻璃那边。

雨下的极为凶猛，是许久未曾见过的暴雨倾盆。住在高层的人能看见远处的车水马龙，汇聚成一条光点组成的长蛇，缓缓流淌在矗立着的高楼大厦当中。

在这片璀璨的光里，张九龄看见玻璃倒映出他的模样。上身仍旧是那件大了一圈的衣衫，下身早已经泥泞不堪。两个人紧紧结合的地方，燃烧着滚烫的情绪。

王九龙一次又一次的贯穿着身下的人，张九龄就看着自己随着王九龙的动作一上一下的起伏着。外头的雨越下越大，雨敲打窗户的声音也像极了惊雷轰鸣，却敌不过室内水声阵阵来的更加剧烈。

03.

连张九龄也忘了自己说什么时候睡过去的，王九龙又是什么时候彻底释放的，一切的一切在最后化作一片混沌，缠绕着他将他送进永无乡的极乐之中。

随着雨夜而来的情潮不断涌动，泛起一波又一波的浪潮。潮湿而又粘腻的气息被那些灼热燃烧殆尽。

只有这场情事的结尾，是灵魂碰撞间的沸腾。


End file.
